Toque
by KuroNeko612
Summary: Crack- España presta a Alemania soldados en el frente ruso, de alguna forma deberan calentarse, no? sumario proporcioando por al persona que pidió el kink Procedente del kink hispano Alemania/España


Toque

Ya hacia unos días que el español había llegado al frente, se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos verdes aun así no le vio perder su característica sonrisa.

Empezaba a anochecer así que una parte de la tropa fue a descansar a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña mientras otros hacían guardia. Ludwig y Antonio compartían la misma.

Toni se frotaba las manos buscando calor encogiéndose sobre la espesa manta.

- Toma- Ludwig le cedió sus propios guantes quitándoselos con la boca. Fueron escasos segundos pero al español aquella imagen le pareció extremadamente sexy.

Los tomo en sus manos luego se percató que el alemán se quedaba con las manos desnudas.

- ¿Y para ti?

- No te preocupes por eso- le dijo indiferente mientras tomaba otro trago del orujo que había traído consigo el moreno.

Antonio se movió un poco hasta quedar sentado al lado del rubio. Cogió sus manos y las arropó entre las suyas.

- Mira. Así estaremos los dos contentos- dijo victorioso.

Ludwig no podía negar el atractivo del español y menos teniéndolo tan cerca para poder analizarlo. El pelo corto un poco revuelto, el verde de sus ojos y un rostro redondito, parecía mentira que él fuera el mayor de los dos. Arrugaba la nariz, sonrojada por el frío al igual que sus orejas. Soltaba palabras sueltas en su idioma como "jodeerrrrrr" o "¡mecagonenelputofrio!" la mayoría le parecieron maldiciones o insultos, pensó que el mayor de los italianos estaba mal influenciándole.

Después no supo como ni porque pero cuando puso sus manos en las mejillas de Antonio un cosquilleo le recorrió. Al moreno aquello le pilló de improvisto por lo cual su rostro enrojeció cual tomate.

La escena pareció congelarse mientras se miraban. La sorpresa del español desapareció dando paso a una media sonrisa. Le estampó un breve beso en los labios mirándolo después buscando aprobación en aquellos ojos azules. Su rostro estaba serio, todo como siempre, excepto por las mejillas sonrosadas, quizás fruto del orujo. Alemania era hombre de pocas palabras, más aun en situaciones como aquellas, donde sobraban, así que le devolvió el beso. Con el consentimiento de ambos el beso se torno salvaje. Entre besos el alemán metió sus manos bajo el uniforme de España que al helado contacto soltó un quejido. Ahora el rubio cubría de besos el cuello de su compañero deteniéndose al escuchar cercanos unos pasos. Cogió su pistola y esperó. Antonio hizo lo propio.

Los pasos pararon frente a la tienda.

- ¡Cambio de turno señor!- dijo cordial un soldado alemán.

Esta vez fue Ludwig el que dijo algo parecido a un insulto, o eso creyó.

Toni echó a reír mientras se arreglaba la ropa y cogía el abrigo.

- En fin que le vamos a hacer- dijo saliendo de la tienda dando una palmada en el trasero a Alemania.- ¡Al tajo!

La alegría le duró poco al español ya que pasados veinte minutos empezó cual mantra.

- Jo……. Qué aburrimiento…. Me aburro…. Va cuéntame algo Ludwig.

Alemania cansado de oírle por fin el contestó.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Estate atento y no te distraigas.

- Jooo. Pero es que no hay nada que hacer. Aun estamos lejos de los rusos.

Antonio se levanto de la caja en la que estaba sentado (Ludwig también lo estaba en otra) y se plantó frente a él.

- Entonces podríamos jugar.

- Somos un poco mayorcitos para jugar España.

Esbozó una sonrisa picara, no se refería a jugar en ese sentido, Ludwig lo captó nada más mirarle.

- Umn… porque no…- total era verdad que no había nada mejor que hacer.

Antonio se sentó sobre él y empezó a besarlo ferozmente. Ludwig empezó a manosearle todo el cuerpo hasta detener las manos en su culo. Palpó encima de la ropa, era pequeño pero prieto. Escurrió las manos por debajo del abrigo y luego las metió dentro del pantalón. El moreno rompió el beso para gemir, estaba presionando sobre su entrada así que para hacer la tarea más fácil se alzó un poco quedando agarrado al cuello del rubio para no perder el equilibrio. Además, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajo lo justo para que la tarea del alemán fuera más agradable. El calor de su cuerpo contrastaba con la gélida noche, ahora los dedos se movían con más soltura.

- Entra… entra ya…- dijo jadeante en el oído de Ludwig.

- Ja…

Antonio escuchó como tiraba de la cremallera, Ludwig se la sacó pero entonces apoyó sus manos detrás de él a ambos extremos de la caja.

- Quiero que lo hagas tú.

Vaya con Alemania rió para sus adentros Antonio, en fin todo el mundo tenia sus cosas.

Se posicionó y bajo de golpe, metiéndosela hasta el fondo con un sonoro gemido.

Vaya con España y parecía tonto, se sorprendió Ludwig.

- Qué impaciente- le dijo en un abrazo cuando se arqueó por el dolor.

Soltó una risa nerviosa. Quizás si que había querido ir demasiado rápido pero era su cuerpo el que ardía por atención, Romano no le hacia caso y Francia, cosa que era extraña, no estaba por la labor y el hecho de que estuviera ahora allí con Alemania quizás fuera un incentivo.

Empezó a cabalgar despacio hasta acostumbrarse, Alemania por su parte viendo el empeño que ponía el español empezó a masturbarlo. Pasado un rato el ritmo parecía haberse sincronizado al gusto de ambos, quizás Ludwig era un poco rudo y Antonio demasiado mimoso y hablador pero los dos lo estaban disfrutando así que mejor concentrarse en el placer.

Cuando ambos se corrieron Ludwig lo cogió en brazos.

- Ey ey, espera…

- ¿Pero no te dolía?

- Ya pero…

- No hay nadie- le dijo después de girar el rostro de un lado a otro entendiendo la vergüenza de Antonio.

- Vale- dijo sonrojado en brazos del alemán.

Lo llevó a dentro de la tienda de campaña. Alemania empezó a desvestirse y le lanzó un uniforme limpio que fue a parar sobre su cabeza.

- Perdona.

- Hahhahahaa No pasa nada.

- Dios… Austria me va a matar- dijo inspeccionando el estropicio de su uniforme.

- Nah, con un buen polvo todo se soluciona ^_^

Ludwig enrojeció no sabia si por la descarada frase de España o por el hecho de imaginarse a Austria jadeante bajo él.

- Hahahaah pero no esperes que con él sea tan divertido que conmigo- Dos mantas fueron a parar a su cara, esta vez echadas claramente aposta.

- No cojas frío o Italia se preocupará y luego Romano vendrá a quejarse.

- Hahaha, ¡Recibido!

Ludwig seria rudo, serio hasta aburrido quizás pero no podía negar que fuera una persona muy atenta, ahora entendía porque a Feliciano le gustaba tanto.

Antonio seria cargante, lento incluso un poco tonto pero no podía negar que tenia algo que le hacia diferente quizás por eso Romano dependía tanto de él.


End file.
